Red Eyes
by Dancing star 890
Summary: Sick and dying in her own bed, Georgina has known nothing but pain all of her life after having received the short end of the stick compared to her twin brother, William. At only fourteen, she isn't expected to live another month, unless, of course, it involves red eyes and a solution other than the razor sharp venomous teeth that tend to accompany the red eyes in her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

9th February 2004

A soft but constant beeping, a slow noise that brought him no peace, filled the room as he sat next to the weary teenager whose deep blue eyes had seen more than most her age would've seen in their fourteen years of life. He smoothed a hand down her sweat mattered copper ringlets, a smile on his face. "Happy birthday, little sister," he murmured.

An echoing snort, followed by violent coughing that soon fizzled out as he increased the oxygen dose through the nasal canula that was taped under her nose, a small, sad smile on his face as he laid his hand over hers. She weakly, loosely, limply, pointed a shaking, bony white finger at him. "You're only twenty minutes older," she whispered, her voice ashen as though it lacked the air to form the simplest of words.

He chuckled, gently rubbed the hand that once held so many needles, and now, couldn't be used for such again because of that, her other hand and arm having to make do with administering her extensive list of medications. "You got me, Georgie." He murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Georgie gave a small smile, her eyes sliding shut softly before they fluttered back open, this time focussing on his face intensely. "Did you make contact?" She asked shakily.

His dark eyes focussed on hers as he shook his head. "No," he sighed softly. "I tried looking where you said to; no vampires were there," he answered and she swallowed, face twisting in a heavy grimace as he said that. "Then we have one more attempt, the most dangerous one of them all. We must go to the root of the source, to someone who is always in direct contact with them," she croaked out, her hand lightly, weakly, clasping his. "Will," she whispered. "They're our only chance." She breathed.

Will looked at Georgie, his dark eyes holding so much pain and love it was too much for her to bear, her eyes sliding shut slowly so she wouldn't have to see the look in his eyes. He smoothed a hand over her wet copper coloured strands of hair. "He's dangerous, Georgie. What if they kill Albert and don't tell the Volturi about our existence? What if he dies for nothing?" He asked briskly, his eyes wrought with worry.

A creak of the door made the fourteen year old turn his head, the weathered aging man making his presence known as he brought a steaming bowl of homemade soup into the room, setting it onto the small table beside his wards bed. "Then I die." He answered simply, calmly, as he pressed the button to make the bed raise a little, giving Georgie a warm smile as he took the seat on her opposite side. He looked at Will. "I have lived a long life, Master William. I have had sixty one years on this earth, and I have lived a most fulfilling one for the last four years, caring for you and Mistress Georgina. I will help any which way I can, and if talking to these immortal beings is the way to help save you both and I must die in order for you and your sister to live, then do that I will."

The fourteen year old looked at his knotted hands, a bony one coming into his view as soft, gentle fingers lifted his chin back up so his orbs met enchanting deep blue ones. His younger sister, his twin, his best friend, _his everything_ , gave him a weak, trembling yet determined smile. She shook her head, the very motion causing her pain. "They won't kill him, Will." She whispered. Her twin blinked, yet remained silent, listening closely to her.

Georgina gave a small, wet sounding cough. "The Volturi aren't people you mess with and keep situations like ours from, and were the leaders to find out that such gifted individuals had been kept a secret from them, then they would annihilate Roderick and his cronies." She whispered, a small golden warmth covering his fingers as she grasped his hand.

He remained silent, nodding to Albert, the older male gently holding the bowl of steaming food. He gently spooned a spoonful into her mouth. The older man who'd seen things they could only dream about gave a warm smile. "If I can die for you to live a thousand years," he stated softly, giving her a small smile. He fed her another mouthful. "Then I would die now." He finished.

Her blue eyes became sorrowful. "I saw it, Albert." She whispered and he paused, giving her a look. "Your dreams?" He asked gently and she nodded. "You live, and the immortal takes you to Italy to tell the leaders yourself. One will want you executed, one will not care, and the last will want to read your mind with a mere touch of his hand. You must allow him." She whispered.

Albert nodded before he resumed feeding her, his mind whirling over the mere gift that both his wards had, and with a small smile he nodded once more, giving her knee a gentle pat before he handed the bowl to her brother, Will accepting it with a small smile of his own. She gave a small smile in return as he fed her a spoonful. "Is it a little cold?" He asked, the steam no longer billowing from the shimmering surface.

Her shaking fingers stretched out and hovered over the no longer steaming surface, steam soon starting to rise from it once again before she pulled her hand back, curling her pale fingers into the palm of her hand. William gave a small smile. "You ready to show them that when they come, just like I'll show them what I can do?" He murmured and she gave a smile of her own before her eyes fluttered shut, the blue dull as they reopened to accept another mouthful of the once again steaming bowl of soup.


	2. Chapter 2

12th February 2004

Wet snow sloshed around his leather shoes as he walked through the cold London streets, the pounding music from the nightclub to which he was headed to already audible despite being a good five minutes walk away. Wrinkled hands clenched tight to keep out the cold as they shoved into the heavy pockets of his green trench coat, a garment he'd had for over a decade and rarely used considering he chose not to leave the mansion very often, and if he did, it was during warmer, _much warmer_ , times.

Albert gave a soft exhale, his breath fogging in the freezing winters air. It was a chilly February night, a thick and violent storm having blown endless snow up in Northallerton, back at him, the mansion grounds covered in the thick white substance that had made the normally lush green gardens a blank canvas, both fourteen year olds not able to go outside and play in it like they had done just under a decade ago, _before Georgie got sick_.

He had to do this, _he needed to do this_ , if not for the twins then for their parents. They didn't die when the twins were ten years old just to have them join them four, maybe five if they were fortunate enough to live that long, years later, what with Georgina's multitude of ailments and Master Williams recent diagnosis of a blood disease that could kill him if some sort of cure wasn't found. Both would be dead before the year was over, she before spring thawed into summer, and he maybe by the next snowfall the following year.

They were running out of time -all of them.

The queue outside the nightclub seemed a mile long; women in scantily clad shirts that clung to their bosoms, dresses so short they could qualify as shirts, all shivering in the line because of the chill that was sweeping down the London street, men there too, mixed in amongst the women in the line, all queuing to just catch a glimpse of the beautiful men and women inside who prowled, looking for their next meal, someone in the queue going to be the unfortunate individual who certainly wouldn't see spring thaw into summer, or the next snowfall.

And yet, he knew two people who would, if he could only get inside and speak to the man who his youngest and sickest ward had told him to speak to -Henry Greene, a well known man yet one who people rarely saw, and if they did, they certainly didn't live to tell anyone about it, a rare few given the privilege, _a very rare few indeed_.

Pulling his hands out his pockets and braving the biting cold, Albert walked up to the doorman; the man stood at least a foot taller than him, face the colour of snow, a mere capture of the beauty that lurked inside the club, violet eyes staring down at him disdainfully, like the aged man was a mere speck of dirt on his shoe. Summoning up every ounce of strength that he'd had during his former armed service days, he looked the brute of a man squarely, unafraid. "I need to speak to Mr Greene."

The man with the violet eyes gave an ill-amused smirk. "Mr Greene is unavailable, old timer. Go away and pester someone else." He retorted, and Albert squared himself up to the man, despite their height difference. "So Mr Greene wouldn't be interested if I told him I knew what he was," he leant a little closer, lowering his voice so the waiting people nearby wouldn't hear his next words, only the man with the violet eyes. " _If I knew he was an immortal creature who feeds off the blood of others_?" He murmured lowly.

Violet eyes narrowed a little and the man took a step back. "Follow me," he ordered coldly, nodding to one of the other doormen to cover his watch before he led the shivering man inside the bass pounding club, laughter and the sounds of people partying growing louder and louder as they advanced deeper into the club.

Flashes of purple, blue, green and amber coloured lights bounced off of the walls, landing on the throng of sweaty bodies as they twisted and turned to the pounding music, drinks clutched in their hands, eyes shut, lost in the sensation and the thrill of being inside one of the most well-known clubs in the English capital. Albert tore his eyes away from them as the man with the violet eyes led him through a glass corridor that was lined with a thick plain red carpet, the walls an ashen black, the corridor leading them up and over the dancing people, a mass sea of oblivious individuals who had no clue as to the danger they would be in and were currently in.

At the end of the corridor was a door, a door engraved with ornate designs, amongst other things, a single lock with a keyhole resting there. The man with the violet eyes knocked once before calling out in a voice that was too fast for Albert's ailing hearing to pick up. The man hesitated before glancing back at Albert and ushering him into the room, the door swinging shut behind him with a loud slam, the noise of the partying below drowned out to a dull thumping -the room must have been soundproofed.

And what a magnificent room it was indeed. Paintings of regal figures hung from the red and gold papered walls, the carpet a luscious red colour, looking as though it were placed down yesterday, and a nagging voice in the back of his head suggested that it had been to cover something up. Bookcases filled with thick tomes and old weathered books lined the walls beneath the paintings and Albert couldn't stop himself gazing around in wonder. A old wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, piled high with papers, amongst other things. A clearing of someone's throat brought him out of his awestruck state.

To his righthand side, there were a few leather couches, old and extremely outdated, like the rest of the room, a relic from a past long forgotten. A man sat upon one, a woman curled on his lap. He was an attractive man; thick dark hair lined his head, piercing red eyes staring at him from where he stood, looking less than impressed at being disturbed in the middle of something. A dark stubble lined his pale cream coloured chin, a mouth set down in a frown. The woman upon his lap was simply _breathtakingly_ beautiful, her ruby red eyes decorated with dark makeup, that in itself subtle but still adding to her allure. Her raven black hair was curled tightly around her angelic face, her blood red lips parted a little as she too observed him. She was petite, slim, her bosom equally proportioned to the rest of her slim body. She would have put the models in the magazines he'd found hidden under Master William's bed a few years back to shame.

The man, whom he had no doubt was the infamous Henry Greene, clicked his tongue irritably. "My guard tells me you know what I am." He stated, not dancing around the point, and Albert, not intimidated one ounce, nodded firmly. "I do. I know what you are, Mr Greene. You're a vampire." He answered back calmly.

Henry Greene gave a sigh and gently, tenderly moved the beautiful woman off of his lap before he moved in a blur, coming to a stop before Albert. He spoke in a snarl. "And why should I not kill you where you stand, old man?" He spat, red irises glaring down at the physically older gentleman.

Albert maintained his calm demeanour. "Because I have something, _or rather two someone's_ , who are of use to the coven that rules your kind." He answered calmly, maintaining eye contact with the furious immortal in front of him. The woman moved a little behind him, this now having caught her whole attention too. Henry frowned, pulling back a little before he smoothed his features out and gave a sharp laugh, walking back and dropping onto the couch, stretching an arm over the back of the red leather couch. "And what could you have that is of use to the Volturi?"

Reaching into his trench coat, Albert pulled out a photograph of Georgina and William, both smiling, taken just under a year ago, before she became seriously unwell and could mainly care for herself with minimal assistance. She was sat in her bed, leant into her brother as he extended an arm around her shoulders, a beaming smile on both their faces, his lips pressed against her temple in a gentle kiss. It depicted happier times that none of them could of thought would lead to this particular moment.

Albert placed it on the small table in front of the two vampires. "My wards; William and Georgina Harris. Twins, and incredibly gifted for someone so young. She tells me that the leader of this coven has a habit for collecting gifted individuals, human or not, and incorporating them into his establishment; am I wrong?" He asked coolly and Henry gave a click of his tongue once more. "No, you aren't wrong. I still don't see why I'm not ripping your throat out for daring to interrupt me during my alone time with my wife." He stated coldly, flicking an invisible piece of lint of his sleek black slack pants.

The mortal man gave a hum, picking the pocket back up and tucking it into his pocket. "Because I know how this said man would react should such a talent, or rather a pair of such talented individuals, be kept from he and his organisation. Tell me, Mr Greene, how would he react should such a betrayal reach him? What would he do to your own establishment, to those you hold dear, to those you love?" He countered firmly.

Henry Greene gave a soft snarl under his breath. "I don't like what you're insinuating, old man." He snapped and Albert stared back, unwavering in his decision to not back down. "And I'm a desperate man. I'll do anything to make sure they survive, to make sure they live the life they should live, mortal or immortal wise. I've dedicated my life to caring for them, and I'll do it until I take my final breaths, whether it be due to natural causes or not. My ward told me about them after having learnt about them through her dreams. She knows everything about each and every one of them, and you, Mr Greene, including where all your victims have been disposed of at. An incinerator beneath this very building, or so I'm told, and how your wife was an intended victim that became so much more two hundred years ago, or am I wrong? She told me how you yourself were born over seven centuries ago, about how you built your coven up from nothing, from dust and ashes. Am I mistaken?"

Red eyes shone with something unfamiliar and he looked at his wife before back to the man who was watching him closely. He gave an open mouthed smirk and scoffed. "You want me to take you to the Volturi?" He slapped his hands down on his thighs before he stood. "So be it. I will indulge your suicidal fantasy, but don't be surprised when they kill you before you can blink. They don't take kindly to humans knowing about our existence, old man. Heck, maybe you've lived a long enough life death doesn't bother you, but it _should_. I'm going to enjoy seeing that blonde twin torture the hell out of you for daring to know their secret."

Albert gave a firm nod. "And come what may, I will take it, even if it kills me in the process, because, at least I know my wards will be safe and live" He murmured, dark eyes clouded with emotion as he thought of the two teenagers who were braving the storm by themselves a mere four hours away.


	3. Chapter 3

13th February 2004

Flickering lights lined the medieval hallways as Albert followed Henry Greene, the immortal man walking fluidly a few paces ahead of him. They had arrived ten minutes prior, and he knew they were in an underground corridor system, no doubt rooms, endless amounts of rooms, connecting to each of these medieval stone corridors that were lined with torches, the amber flames flickering upon them.

He could see an elevator ahead of them, and there was a man waiting beside it, dressed in a dark coloured suit, his skin the colour of chocolate, dreadlocks pulled back into a neat ponytail so not to alter his image of absolute discipline and power. His red eyes observed them as they approached, an unlikely pair as they no doubt were; a angelically handsome immortal man with now ruby red eyes too and a human, mortal man, hands wrinkled a little from old age and dark brown eyes that had seen all the wonders of the world in their short yet meaningful life.

Henry gave a small nod. "Santiago," he greeted, the man giving a slight incline of his head in response. "Henry," he mused, a small smirk tugging at his mouth as those devilish red orbs moved to the man who stood silently, solemnly, by his side. "And who is your companion? Not food, I presume?" He drawled and the British man gave a wry chuckle. "Not quite. He has information for your master, information about gifted children that would be most beneficial to him and the Volturi."

The change was immediate; the sly smirk from the dark skinned mans face dropped in an instant, his back straightening up in an instant, all signs of a playful demeanour gone, a stone cold, business-like creature with hard red eyes replacing it immediately. He gave a sharp nod, pressing the button on the elevator. "Follow me." He clipped in a firm voice, stepping inside the sleek modern elevator as it arrived. Albert followed in, Henry after him, an immortal both behind and in front of him as the modern invention began to descend even deeper underground.

It ground to a halt not even a minute later, a pleasant yet soft sounding bell sounding when the metal doors opened. The sight amazed him. They were in what looked to be a reception area, a desk with files and a computer sitting upon it tucked away in the far corner of the room at an angle, a phone resting atop the raised wooden surface that separated the person behind it from the person in front of it, hiding what resided behind, mostly. A woman sat there, glossy auburn hair piled high upon her head with a few wispy yet clearly defined shimmering ringlets loose from the magnificent hairdo, each of them perfectly proportioned around her olive skinned face, thick lashes framing her dark green eyes with full lips and delicate feminine features. She gave a warm smile as they approached, but said nothing, her eyes on Albert, no doubt wondering what an aging man was doing with two breathtakingly handsome immortal creatures, something she one day hoped to become, and would sadly never be.

A pair of ornately carved wooden doors inlaid with gold detail laid up ahead, and he knew that was where his biggest challenge would yet come, but he'd made it this far, and he wasn't about to give up now, not when Will and Georgie were counting on him to do this, to make sure they both survived, and she'd said he wouldn't die, but, were her dreams always a hundred percent accurate?

Regrettably, no.

Santiago pushed open the doors with ease, rounding a small corner and coming to a wall that was simply lined and covered to the brim with ancient looking books, some looking as though they were at least a millennia old. A few other angelic looking beings lined the walls, crimson red eyes watching him as though he were food, and he was, he mused to himself. He was food, but that wasn't what he came here for.

No. He came here to save his own purposes in life, and do that he would.

Three men stood at a large, long mahogany table, the dark surface covered with thick, old looking tomes of knowledge that looked as though they'd seen countless centuries if not a few millennia's. They all looked different, and yet they were brothers in a sense, two more than the other one. Two stood while one sat in a wooden chair with a high backrest, the chair looking a little like a small throne. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders, if not a little longer, and dead milky red eyes that held much suffering it was painful to even look at.

The next man, the one who turned around first, had shoulder length pale blonde hair, hate clouding his milky red eyes as soon as they landed on him, on something that was beneath him and that he would have had killed with a flick of his pale skinned hand. He glared viciously as the other man turned around, having heard the steady, calm heartbeat that now filled the room. This man had the blackest hair ever, it too reaching his shoulders, weathered looking pale white skin and milky red eyes that too focussed on his with a little hate, but more fascination than anything. He looked to Santiago. "My dear, what is this?"

Santiago gave a stiff bow. "Master, this human man claims to have knowledge of gifted children." He explained and the blonde gave a scoff, the sound like venom as it echoed around the room. "What could this fool possibly know? Just kill him Aro so we can return to the scripts." He hissed, a scowl etched onto his face.

The man -Aro- raised a hand. "Now, brother, let us hear what this man has to say. Gifted children are a rare occurrence indeed and if such beings exist, then we _must_ investigate his claims." He soothed, his brother giving a silent glare but remaining silent, turning to face the scene that was occurring before him with scornful eyes.

Aro turned back to Albert. "Now," he began, milky red eyes dancing with excitement and intrigue. "You know of gifted children?" He breathed, and the aging man nodded, his weathered brown eyes remaining focussed on red ones. "I do -twins, my wards, whom I've cared for since the new millennia when they were orphaned." He stated and the raven haired man gave a high laugh, seemingly amused. "Oh twins!" He cried, red eyes alight with mirth. "Twins do seem to always possess such power," he gave a longing sigh, red eyes drifting away to where a boy and a girl, no older than fourteen, stood next to each other across the room, the blonde giving him a smile while her brother remained silent and unwavering.

Albert swallowed once. "She told me you can read minds with one touch, something she saw in her dreams. Is she truthful?" He asked and Aro clasped his fingers, pressing them to his mouth to hide a power hungry smile before he answered. "She is indeed. Let me see the truth for myself and see if what you are saying is indeed truthful, my dear." He stretched out a hand, uncurling his fingers in an invitation that even the mortal man would mean death if he were to refuse.

His wrinkled fingers met Aro's smooth white ones, the skin impossibly cold and soft at the same time, and the immortal man gave a sharp inhale as he began to filter through over half a dozen decades of memories. His eyes glazed over as he focussed on one in particular, a one that contained exactly what he was looking for.

 _A shriek echoed around the mansion, and Albert wasted no time in running to the source of the noise. The door was off its hinges, laid at the top of the stairs as he ran up them, a explosion mixed with a shattering sound ripping through the normally tranquil, peaceful home as shards of pottery went sailing past him, almost ripping into his own flesh had he not moved at the last second._

Georgina and William stood in the room, the ten year olds looking frantic, Georgina more so. She clutched at her head, weeping as yet another vase across the room shattered into flying smithereens, collapsing onto the floor in a heap of something that had once been beautiful. She gave a desperate wail, the noise sounding off-key due to the limited oxygen she took in, even with the cannula taped under her nose, feeding it too her in large doses to make sure she survived the night, let alone a week.

He took a step forward. "Mistress Georgina, remember _, letting it all out isn't going to do any good," he reasoned as William stood there, looking equally distraught, their mother and their father having passed just last month in a violent storm that flooded the roads and caused unsafe driving conditions that made them crash, the car going up in flames before they could be pulled from the wreckage._

 _Her deep blue eyes_ , the deepest blue that Aro had ever seen a human possess _, shimmered with sorrowful tears. "I can't control it!" She wept, another decorative piece exploding as if to prove her point, her twin brother ducking a little in order to escape the flying pottery shards. Albert took a step forward. "Yes,_ you can _," he soothed, looking at William who was watching the scene with devastated green eyes, the ten year old boy having been bottling his emotions and not letting them loose, until now, it would seem, both of them being the best thing that happened to each other, and the worst. They amplified each other, made their miraculous and heavenly sent gifts more volatile and powerful, whichever way you were to describe it._

Albert gave a look to William, and his eyes hardened before he gently pulled Georgina down so she was kneeling with him. Albert, despite his protesting knees and back, knelt too, watching as his oldest ward by just a handful of minutes cupped his younger twin sisters face in his shaking hands, wetness coating the digits on his hand and he smoothed his thumbs over her cheekbones and under her eyes, wiping away her angry and sorrowful tears.

Green locked with blue, and the cobalt blue orbs relaxed as their counterpart spoke, his lips moving firmly. "Calm down," he spoke firmly, pouring every ounce of conviction into his words, every ounce of his pain and anger at being robbed of their parents shortly after their tenth birthday. Blue eyes drooped a little as he continued speaking. "Sleep," he whispered, gently placing a hand in her copper coloured curls and pulling her head into the crook of his neck, holding her to him as her body relaxed under his simple order, tears leaking down her cheeks even as her eyes closed and they soaked his shirt, not that he cared one little bit, both arms coming up to wrap around his now subdued sister, a hand gently stroking over her soft tendrils.

Aro found the memory that the man had alluded to, his eyes glazing over once more as he watched that particular memory, hand tightening a little.

 _Georgina gave a small, wet sounding cough. "The Volturi aren't people you mess with and keep situations like ours from, and were the leaders to find out that such gifted individuals had been kept a secret from them, then they would annihilate Roderick and his cronies." She whispered, a small golden warmth covering his fingers as she grasped his hand._

He remained silent, nodding to Albert, the older male gently holding the bowl of steaming food. He gently spooned a spoonful into her mouth. The older man who'd seen things they could only dream about gave a warm smile. "If I can die for you to live a thousand years," he stated softly, giving her a small smile. He fed her another mouthful. "Then I would die now." He finished.

Her blue eyes became sorrowful. "I saw it, Albert." She whispered and he paused, giving her a look. "Your dreams?" He asked gently and she nodded. "You live, and the immortal takes you to Italy to tell the leaders yourself. One will want you executed, one will not care, and the last will want to read your mind with a mere touch of his hand. You must allow him." She whispered.

A sharp laugh, delighted and amazed, ripped from the leaders mouth before he could stop it, as if he ever would. "Magnifico," he whispered, releasing the mans wrinkled hand to clasp his own together in front of his mouth. Both his brothers looked to him, the blonde one growing impatient with being kept out of the loop, so to speak. "Well?" He demanded. "Does this mortal tell the truth?"

Aro whirled around, red eyes bright. "Oh, does he ever Caius! These twins are so very powerful!" He gasped out, turning back to Albert. "It was exactly like he described. This girl, a mere fourteen years of age, knew about all of us right down to how we would each react to her guardian! She knew you would want him executed, that dear Marcus would not want to be bothered with such affairs, and that I would want to read his mind!" He exclaimed jovially and Caius arched a brow, his eyes still narrowed. "And why are these children not here with this fool?" He snapped.

Albert answered this time. "The girl, she's severely unwell, so much that she won't survive until summer if she isn't healed. Her brother isn't far off himself. They are in England, caring for each other while I come in their absence." He answered calmly and Aro turned to face him, his eyes alight with wonder. "Then return to your wards and expect our arrival soon to see them for ourselves. Memories are excellent proof of their existence, but nothing is quite like seeing such powerful individuals for yourselves, hm?" He clasped his hands together once more and gave a nod to Santiago, the dreadlocked man giving another short bow before he gestured for him to follow him, and Henry made to follow too, but Aro tutted, making him freeze. "Not quite, Henry," he stated, the tall and well built man turning around. "Is something wrong?" He asked, dreading the answer.

The raven haired immortal tittered. "In Mr Samuels memories, I saw your encounter with him. You truly believed that such knowledge, the mere idea that gifted children existed, would not be of any use to me?" He questioned, a pleasant façade of a smile dancing across his face as he observed the seven centuries old vampire who stood before him.

Henry opened his mouth to answer, but Aro held a hand up to silence him, a wide smile across his face as he looked to the angelically deceptive blonde girl across the room. He curled a finger, and she was by his side in an instant, in less than a second. "Master?" She asked, her ruby eyed gaze unwavering as it looked at him, devoted to do his every bidding.

Aro smoothed a hand down her blonde locks, turning her to face Henry, the look on his face telling everyone he knew exactly what was coming, and what it would entail. "Remind dear Henry what happens when lowly beings such as him assume what the Volturi wants." He stated and a wide smile came to her face as she turned her decorated eyes onto the towering man in front of her, her smile widening to a smirk as the first agonised scream came from his mouth and he collapsed to the marble floor, and as another round of screams echoed down the medieval stone corridors, a human heart increased in pace for the first time, those yells echoing endlessly down the corridors that were bathed in the glowing amber light, none of which brought him comfort as he stepped back into the elevator, the door sliding shut and sealing him away from the immortal demons that stood just metres away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**5th February 2004**

Wrinkled fingers slipped in between weak, limp, smooth skinned ones. They gave a gentle squeeze, and deep coloured eyes answered with a small shine that hadn't been seen in a long time. "I assume you made contact then, and everything went how I saw it would do?" The words floated in the air, no louder than a whisper, but the aging man heard them loud and clear. "I did indeed, Miss Georgina. The man whose name I believe is Aro is most excited to meet you," he glanced at the silent teenage boy who was standing against the wall. " _Both of you_."

William's features tightened ever so slightly. "Did they say they were going to kill you?" He demanded and Albert shook his head. "No, Master William, they didn't. I believe they wish to keep me around to care for you and your sister. I only have a few years left in me regardless, my boy. I'll not live to see my seventieth birthday, we both know that. That's only four years off. What with the blocked arteries and the almost heart attack I had six months ago, we both know I don't have long, Will." He stated quietly before he looked back to the copper haired girl who was now fast asleep, her breathing nasal cannula now askew on her face.

He motioned for the tape, and Will reached down into the drawers beside him, pulling it out and handing it over. He crouched beside his sister and his parent of all intents and purposes. "I just don't want this all to be for nothing. I don't want them to just come in and determine we're no good to them and kill us all, including you, for nothing. I don't want that. I want Georgie better again, like she should have been." He murmured, staring at his sleeping, younger twin sister, watching as Albert reattached the cannula to where it needed to be.

Albert gave him a warm smile, reaching over and gently patting his cheek before resting a hand on his head of dark hair. "All will be well, Master William, I promise."

* * *

Five days passed. A storm came and settled above them, plastering a thick, heavy coating of white snow on the ground, blanketing the estate grounds in a creamy white. It was untouched on the fifth night, until, when the sky was blacker than coal, and the grand clock reached through half of the eleventh hour, did shadows begin to move across the grounds from the east, leaving the first marks on white in the form of footprints that were few and far between.

Mere minutes later, a knock struck at the grand oak wooden doors that shielded the inner home from the cold elements outside. Albert stilled as he exited the door to Georgina's bedroom, William still inside, watching over her as he usually did until midnight, each and every night, an hour after she had her medication, in order to make sure she made it through the first hour of the night fine without complications.

The aged man headed down the wooden, carpeted staircase towards the oak doors, peering through the peephole to be safe before he pulled them both open.

Aro gave him a wide smile before he strode inside. "Ah, Mr Samuels!" He exclaimed cheerily. "I apologise for the unsocial hour, but we couldn't very well come here during sunlight," he stated, six other individuals following him inside -three women and three men. He pushed the hood of his cloak off. "You do have a beautiful home," he commented, staring around at the old, English manor house inside, the old wooden walls no doubt harbouring many a secret or a few thousand over the four centuries in which it'd been standing.

Albert gave a nod. "Its belonged to William and Georgina's bloodline since it was constructed in 1581." He answered. Milky red eyes brightened at the mention of one of the twins which he'd come over an ocean to see. "Ah, I see. Who is it I hear still awake upstairs?" He commented breezily, a bright smile on his face as his eyes drifted upwards on Georgina's door.

The physically older man gave a wry smile. "That would be Master William. He does it every night. He remains with his sister until midnight, an hour after she's been given her sleeping medication. He makes sure she survives the first hour of each night," he answered smoothly and Aro made a noise under his breath, breathing it out softly. "I see. I assume Miss Harris is asleep then?"

A nod answered him. "I believe so. She was when I left her room to come and answer the door." He stated quietly.

As if on cue, the door to the room in question creaked open as the grand old clock chimed twelve, the stocky build of the fourteen year old male exiting the room. He pulled the door shut with a soft click, turning around before he noticed the gathering of individuals in the entrance hall downstairs. He frowned, his hand tightening on the doorknob ever so slightly. "Albert?" He asked, dark eyes locked onto his elderly caregiver.

The man in question nodded, motioning for him to come downstairs. "Its alright, Will. Come down, there's someone you should meet." He reassured, the dark haired teenager letting go of the doorknob before beginning to make his way down the carpeted staircase. He came to a stop beside Albert, milky red eyes watching him with ill-concealed fascination.

William's dark eyes glanced over the group, watching them all with barely concealed suspicion. Aro watched his actions with a small curved smirk on his mouth. "Don't mind them, William." He stated cheerily as he motioned to the guard members behind them. "They travel with me for my protection, and to see the two who'll eventually join them as coven mates." He glanced to the hands that were folded across a muscular chest. "May I?" He hinted, holding a hand out.

A look of understanding crossed dark eyes. "You're the one who can read minds with mere skin to skin contact."

Aro gave a pealing laugh. "Ah, that would be correct!" He took the hand offered to him almost greedily cradling it in his own as fourteen years of memories flashed by his milky red orbs of knowledge. He sighed softly. "Such sadness for one to go through at such a young age. To lose the ones who you love at such a young age, I cannot understand how that impacted you both."

William hummed as he took his hand back, already feeling violated and invaded. He shrugged. "Georgie took it worse than I did, I guess. I take it you saw her violent meltdowns she used to have through Alberts thoughts?" He stated back and the raven haired man tittered, amused. "I did indeed. To say it was a waste of such priceless artefacts would be an understatement." He sighed then smiled widely, amused once more. "I must say, I was rather delighted when news of you both was brought to my attention, if not a little struck with confusion." He chuckled, more to himself. "We don't get many humans contacting us themselves about being gifted; we usually seek them out, not the other way around."

Dark eyes shone with mirth. "We're nothing if not out of the ordinary here." He commented dryly, folding his arms back across his chest. "I doubt you get many humans exploding pottery at a mere decade old."

The raven haired man laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the high vaulted ceiling room. "Ah yes, her penchant for making things explode. I must admit, though, I was a little perplexed by what your gift was. I saw that you managed to subdue your sister, make her go unconscious as to stop her rampage." He pressed his hand together, eyes shining. "Would you mind giving me a demonstration? Without, of course, making anything explode," he added.

A wry smile tugged at his mouth as he gave a short nod, sweeping his eyes over the group, landing on a small, dark haired boy who was stood behind Aro. He could feel the power from within this small group of people, some more powerful than others, two not gifted at all.

His fingers twitched at his sides as he grimaced, already feeling the pull of the dark haired boy ability, and as his fingers clenched, dark smoke began billowing out of the boys dark leather gloved hands, falling to the floor like a coiled snake of smoky vapour, ready to strike at any moment.

The boy was taken aback, brows furrowing and scowling ever so slightly when he realised he had no control of his own supernatural ability. His jaw clenched but he took no further actions, his twin sisters brows furrowing ever so slightly before she connected the pieces and turned her glare to William.

William grimaced further as he released his clenched fist, a strained gasp releasing from his lips as he relinquished his hold over the dark haired boys ability. It rushed back into the leather gloved hand of its owner, vanishing into thin air, never to be seen again.

A sharp laugh of utter delight shrieked from Aro's lips as he clapped his hands together in excitement, pressing the tips of his fingers against his mouth as he clasped them together. "Oh my!" He exclaimed. "I do believe my suspicions were right! Magnifico! I do believe I've never seen a human child possess such raw, focussed talent."

Will gave a shaky swallow, pain resonating through his limbs. "Its been focussed since we were ten years old," he murmured, Albert smoothing a hand down his back, well aware of the agony his ward was now experiencing.

Aro hummed from behind his clasped hands. "Ah yes, when Georgina and yourselves parents died. Tragedy and pain does have a lasting impact in defining ones supernatural talents," he murmured back, glancing to the other set of twins that stood at his right flank, guarding him as they always did so.

Milky red eyes observed the fourteen year old in front of them silently for a mere heartbeat before their owner spoke. "William, if I were to ask you what you would be willing to do for your sister, what would your answer be?" He asked, the beginnings of a sly smile on his face as he watched the teenager across from him.

Will didn't hesitate to answer one moment. "I would do anything, and I truly mean anything. She's my best friend, my sister," he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. " _She's my twin_ ," he finished.

His last words caused an incline in the heads of the two immortals beside their leader, but no further movement, and Aro nodded with a satisfactory smile. "Excellent."

He gave a tittering sigh. "Go and rest, William. My dear ones and I will go and hunt in the capital and we will return come daylight, when yourself and the lovely Georgina have both awoken. We will converse more on the matter at hand when you are both present and coherent enough to have such an important discussion." He stated with a bright smile, red eyes gleaming at the chance to witness such power in a matter of hours.


End file.
